


Number 13

by hardticket



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, greenstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardticket/pseuds/hardticket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just Pwp written for challenge two of round two of <a href="http://mating-games.livejournal.com/"></a>Mating Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 13

“What the fuck is that?” Finstock yells as he see’s what Greenberg is unwrapping from a nondescript brown cardboard box. 

“Stilinski recommended it. Said it was almost as good as the real thing and he would know.” Greenberg pulls a long yellow dildo out of the box with a knot at the end of it. 

“I’d like to think I'm a man of the world but that can’t be natural?” Finstock goggles at the dildo in Greenberg’s hand. 

“It’s called The Wolfman. I was thinking maybe we could use it this weekend babe?” Greenberg says with a hopeful smile. 

Finstock looks at it for a couple of beats sighs and says, “You still have that harness we used to use?”

* * *

“Put your back into Greenberg” Finstock moans as Greenberg wiggles the dildo gently back and forth with the harness. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Greenberg says as she continues to move the dildo in tiny strokes. 

Finstock groans and says,” You aren't going to hurt me. Now move or so help me.”

“Anything you say, Cupcake,” Greenberg grins and starts to piston her hips back and forth. Not quite pushing the dildo in all the way. Just teasing the knot against his rim. 

“Holy fuck! That’s more like it.” Finstock grabs the headboard on the bed as Greenberg pumps into him from behind. The whole bed moving with her thrust as she fucks into him. 

The only thing that can be be heard for a few minutes are the sounds of the leather harness slapping against skin and breathy moans coming from the bed.

“I’m going to try to get the knot in,” Greenberg pants between thrust. 

“Do it,” Finstock grits out as he moves the hand not gripping the headboard to his own cock. 

Greenberg slows down, eventually just giving minute thrusts and slowly pushes the knot in a little bit. 

“I said do it. By god, do I have to come back there and make you!” Finstock yells, , “Push it in me!”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Greenberg mutters. She gives one final sharp thrust lodging the knot tight within his ass as she collapses across his back. 

“Holy fuck, that’s the stuff.” Finstock goes stiff and comes spectacularly across the bed. 

“Did you just come that quickly?” Greenberg grins as she kisses his shoulder.

“Shut it, Greenberg,” Finstock mutters into the pillow.

“Can’t, still haven’t come yet,” she playfully rolls her hips within the harness, not quite dislodging the knot but moving it enough to make Finstock feebly push back against her and the end of the dildo to rub against her clit at just the right angle. 

“Feels good,” she wiggles the dildo as Finstock pushes back against her rubbing the end of it against her clit sending jolts of pleasure through her, “push harder!’

“Bossy, I like ‘em like that,” Finstock pushes back against her wiggling a little back and forth as he pushes. 

“Ah. So good, just a little more,” she rubs against the dildo sending sparks of pleasure through both of them. 

“Just a little more,” she mutters as she continues to wiggle against the dildo. 

“Oh for the love of god,” Finstock reaches around and pushes his hand inside the harness. Quickly finding her wet, clit and bringing her off. 

“Thanks, babe,” Greenberg says as she gingerly pulls out the dildo. “You’re the best”

“You always say that.” Finstock stretches across the bed and crawls under the covers as Greenberg puts the harness in the bathroom to deal with later. She crawls into bed beside him kissing him softly as she settles down. 

“What do you think about fisting?” Greenberg ask as she fluffs her pillow and gets comfortable.

Finstock turns over his pillow and stares hard at her for a second, “We’ll talk.” 


End file.
